


December 17, 2038

by CannorandHonk



Series: Oh My God, They Were Roommates [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reconciliation, Short, tooth rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannorandHonk/pseuds/CannorandHonk
Summary: Connor shows up at Hank's home after disappearing for a month. They talk.





	December 17, 2038

**December 17, 2038**

 

When Connor appeared on Lieutenant Hank Anderson’s porch on December 17, 2038, at precisely 3:32 A.M. and rang the doorbell, he wasn’t actually expecting an answer. Last time he had come here, his software was still scanning his thoughts for instability, some of his objectives weren’t his own, and Hank hadn’t come to the door because he was passed out on his floor, veins poisoned with whiskey.

He was about to press the bell again when his acute hearing picked up a soft bark from behind the doorway. It came from somewhere deep into the home, near the bedroom. Well, the bark was more like a low, rumbling boof and it was followed by more familiar grumbling, then shuffling from the living room. When the door swung open he was greeted by the sight of Hank himself, something he hadn’t gotten to appreciate in a long time.

“Jesus, Connor?”

The man was only wearing a pair of old boxers and a faded Detroit Police Academy hoodie, wrinkled and worn. Since the last time Connor had seen him, Hank had trimmed his beard at least once but was currently in the process of letting it get unruly once again. The expression on the man’s face- gaped mouth and wide eyes, easily told him that the visit was entirely unexpected if the words hadn’t.

“Hello, Lieutenant,” Connor’s tone was smooth, friendly.

Hank just blinked for a second. Perhaps he thought he was seeing things? “What the fuck.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. “Do you know what fucking time it is?”

Rhetorical question, Connor assumed. He answered anyway. “It’s 3:34 AM.” 

“Yeah, it fucking is.”

There was an awkward pause between them as he couldn’t figure out what to say to that. He came here for a purpose, to see Hank, to apologize, and this was the first chance he got. He didn’t mean to mess up already. 

Hank shuffled on his feet, looking Connor up and down. Once. Twice. His shoulders were tense and lips were pulled into a sneer. For a moment, Connor almost expected him to close the door on him, but then Hank decided to break the silence. “It’s freezing. You wanting to come inside or what?”

“Please.”

Moments later, Hank was sorting through his fridge while Connor watched him. There was an obvious distance between them, like their friendship was resting on eggshells.

A simple scan told the android that Hank’s blood alcohol content was already decently high. A 0.05%. Judging by the empty whiskey bottle on the table, he was recovering from a night of drinking. Not having to break in to wake a passed out Hank was certainly a win, but that didn’t make the scene any less sad. 

Hank pulled from the fridge with a can of beer in hand then dropped himself down onto one of the chairs at the table. It squeaked as it slid back an inch, accommodating for the momentum. He swiped a hand over his face as if rubbing sleep from his skin and when he lifted his head, he locked eyes with Connor’s. “You gonna sit?”

Connor stiffened up from where he stood at the entrance of the kitchen when Hank spoke, brow furrowing. Hank hadn’t even asked why he came here yet, just assumed that he wasn’t just dropping in for a hello. He knew better than to question it so he stepped over and slowly sat in the seat next to Hank’s.

A crack sounded through the quiet as Hank pulled the tab on his can. He didn’t drink it yet, just held onto it, bringing another unsettling silent moment between. Connor felt the urge to break it himself, opening his mouth, but he was cut off.

“So what?” There was anger in Hank’s tone leaking into his tone. Resentment, betrayal even, replacing the annoyance. He sat the beer down and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms as he watched the android with stony eyes. ”You drop off the goddamn face of the earth for a month and you think you can just stop by in the middle of the goddamn night?”

Connor’s mouth snapped shut and his chest tightened. The last time they saw each other was the morning following the revolution. He could clearly remember Hank gripping onto his shoulder and pulling him in for a hug, then congratulating him. Whether it was for deviating, ‘solving’ their case, or just surviving the night, he couldn’t tell, but he accepted it regardless. It had been such a warm moment, something he thought of often, but he’d ruined whatever softness they shared.

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t meant-”

Hank’s head jerked up, staring the android down. “Fuck you, Connor,” he hissed. “Don’t you give me some bullshit apology. I don’t wanna hear it, you understand?”

He swallowed, his LED spinning into yellow on his temple as he nodded.

There was a pause again. He really wished it would stop. Connor fiddled with his own fingers, watching his lap as he wallowed. At this point, he looked more like a scolded puppy than a dangerous, prototype, detective android. 

“Where’d the fuck did you go anyway?” 

“I-” His eyes shot up to Hank and he- he hesitated. Should he actually answer? Depending on Hank’s reaction, it may spell the end of their friendship entirely and he wasn’t so sure he was alright with that, but not saying would definitely end in anger so he did. “I went to Cyberlife.”

_ “Excuse me?”  _ Hank didn’t need analyzed for Connor to know that he was offended, almost personally so, by the very idea of it.

“I know, I know it sounds awful-”

“You’re damn right it does.”

_ “But,”  _ Connor leaned forward. He rested one arm on the table, entirely facing Hank now. The only thing that kept their knees from touching was the leg of the table. “I was working with the team from Jericho. It hasn’t been released to the public yet, but while Markus was in Washington D.C, several Cyberlife stores were closed under the pressure of lawsuits. They were given to Jericho to ease the amount of money they owe the android people.”

“So?”

“That’s what I was working on, Lieutenant,” Connor’s LED rested on blue now, calming as he explained. He didn’t spend a month away from his favorite human for no reason. “My reputation with my own people was non-existent. When North asked me to assist, I couldn’t say no. We’ve been supplying injured androids with spare parts and thirium, along with repairs since the moment those stores were handed over to Markus. I’ve hardly repaid them for my transgressions, but I’ve reinstated some trust.”

Hank was obviously tasting the story, his lips twisting and his eyes glazing over with thought. He opened his mouth once, closed it, then opened it again, his gaze resting back onto Connor. “Alright, but one question.”

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know, Lieutenant.” 

“You got a phone in that fancy head of your’s, yeah?” Hank tapped the side of his right temple, right where an LED would be if he were an android himself.  

“Um, yes,” Connor nodded slowly. “Every android is equipped with the ability to make calls and have the full use of short message services to be able to connect to any working landline or mobile device. Even the earliest mo-”

Hank cut off his response by raising up one of his hands, signalling him to stop. Connor listened, but floundered, having been prepared to fully explain. Hank lifted an eyebrow in his direction as he asked the most important question, “So why the fuck didn’t you call?”

Connor blinked. “What?”

“I bet you’ve got a shit load of useless crap going around up there, Con,” Hank took a deep breath just to blow out a sigh. “And you couldn’t think to send me a text? I’ve been worrying my ass of about you,  _ dick. _ ” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah,  _ oh. _ ”

Connor felt this gut wrenching guilt just wash over him, washing away the hope that Hank may forgive him for leaving. “I- I didn’t-” he struggled, trying to not make excuses. “I- I’m sorry. I was busy, but that’s not a reason to ignore you, you’re right. I didn’t think to call.”

He was expecting more harsh words and glares, but instead, Hank watched him for a moment. Connor was restless under the man’s gaze. Hank looked- careful. Like he was hesitant to open up to him again, even just a little. That made Connor’s throat tighten and his heart thud. He messed up.

In the midst of their quiet, something warm and fluffy itself nudged between Connor’s knees. He glanced down to see to see Sumo trying to nuzzle his way into the androids lap. He hadn’t seen the dog since the first night they met so Connor didn’t hesitate to pat the dogs head. Satisfied with the type of attention, Sumo plopped down in front of him and rested his big head on Connor’s knee.

“Why’d you come here, Connor?” was the next question.

He watched his own fingers as they ran through fluffy hair and even scratched behind Sumo’s ears, then he shifted his gaze up and caught eyes with Hank again. He had to force the words from his throat. “Markus came back yesterday. They’re announcing the temporary bills that were forced through in the morning. At ten o’clock.” he sighed. “My help is no longer needed so- he told me to go home.”

Hank froze. He was a detective, there was no way he didn’t realize what Connor was insinuating with those words. He was smart, smarter than most, and he  _ knew.  _ “Connor…”

“The Cyberlife tower was shut down after my infiltration,” the words were quick as though he was trying to explain before he was rejected. “That was where I stayed when I was nothing but a machine, Lieutenant. Currently, I have no place to stay and with the influx of homeless androids, finding an apartment will be next to impossible.”

“Connor-”

“I- understand that you’re a very introverted man, your home is your safe place, I’m in no position to ask you to open your doors to me, but I- I won’t cause any problems. With the compensation I’ve received, I can pay for rent. Not to mention, I can care for your home and Sumo, I can even-”

“Connor, stop.” Hank took in a slow breath, his eyes looking away from the android. “Look, I’m not gonna make you pay me and you sure as hell ain’t working for me like some kinda maid, you got it?”

Was that a no? “But, Lieutenant, I-”

Blue eyes locked on brown. “You’re not my slave,” he was told sharply. “And you’re not gonna pay to stay here. I’ve got an open couch, Con, and I can clean up the garage if you want a room.”

His confusion rushed over him and he could feel his software stuttering as he stopped to process what was being said to him. He didn’t sleep, so he did need a room or even the couch, but he chose not to point that out. “You’re- letting me stay?”

He received a roll of eyes and an over dramatic sigh. “You’ve got a bug or some shit. You’re even more of a moron since I last saw you.” Hank finally picked up his beer and took a sip. “Yeah, you can stay.”

Connor felt like he should be offended by that, but for some reason, he was grinning? “Thank you, Hank,” he said. Then he looked back down at the St. Bernard on his lap. His voice softened. “Did you hear that, Sumo? We’re going to be roommates.”

There a dull thump on the floor as that big fluffy tail wagged. 

 

 

Connor didn’t see it, but Hank was definitely watching the two of them, trying not to smile. Yeah, he was pissed,  _ he’d been worrying his ass off,  _ but knowing the stupid android was okay made him so relieved, he couldn’t tell the guy no.

He stood up from his seat after a moment and cleared his throat, waiting until Connor looked up to speak, “I’m goin’ to bed, alright?”

Those warm puppy eyes held a smile as Connor responded. “I’ll be here when you wake up, Lieutenant.” 

Hank paused. “Hank.”

“Hm?”

“Call me, Hank,” the words were simple, but they held a lot of trust. He decided to leave before he got even more soft. “Night, Connor.” He patted the android’s shoulder as walked out of the kitchen. He was almost to his room in seconds, but he still heard, just barely,  the response he received. 

“Goodnight, Hank.”

_ Now,  _ he grinned.

He knew opening his home would feel weird, especially after Connor took off for a whole goddamn month, but he also knew that he was a damn lonely old man and the only person who eased it was sitting in his kitchen. Seeing him again and spending ten minutes desperately trying to not stare at that splatter of freckles really dug up some feelings he had for the damn android. He couldn’t tell if they were romantic or if it was just because the guy kept looking at him with soft eyes.

He was way too damn old for this.

So he collapsed onto his bed, his lips melting into a frown. He was pissed that Connor just fucking took off, but he was a big softie so he’d just deal with it, wouldn’t he? Because he wouldn’t admit it, but he liked the idea of waking up to that goofy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting for Hannor. It's been sitting in my docs for a month because I'm nervous to post for a new fandom but- here I go. 
> 
> One-shot, but may add more little bits to it if anyone wants that.  
> Comments are very much appreciated ^^


End file.
